


Because the night, belong to Lovers.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Italiano | Italian, Lime, M/M, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a vampire and John is a Werewolf.<br/>The story of a love that belong to the night, with a victorian background!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the night, belong to Lovers.

  
Because the night belong to Lovers

  
**Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed**.   


La notte calò presto, così presto che il giorno sembrava essere stato solo un sogno nebuloso. C'era qualcuno che nel cuore di una Londra vittoriana  del XVII secolo l'attendeva con trepidazione, come si aspetta l'arrivo di un'amante. Seduto nel salotto della dimora del Conte Sherlock Holmes, al 221 di Baker Street, c'era John Watson. C'era un motivo per cui quel singolare uomo aspettava la notte impaziente : col calare del Sole e l'ascesa delle tenebre, il suo amante riapriva gli occhi di diamante e schiudeva le belle labbra sottili, rosse e voluttuose, che tanti baci gli avevano rubato, quasi che ogni volta avesse voluto prendersi la sua anima. A volte John aveva pensato di aver dato l'anima al Diavolo, ma il Diavolo non poteva amarlo come lo amava Sherlock. Era un amore travolgente, passionale, sensuale e romantico, a modo suo.  
Nel pieno di quel XVII secolo, così scettico e illuminato, così ragionevole e calcolatore, nessuno poteva immaginare o anche solo credere che i due fossero un lupo mannaro e un vampiro. Proprio due di quei mostri che facevano rabbrividire le donne , incupire gli uomini e terrorizzavano i bambini. Due specie che avrebbero dovuto essere nemiche giurate, ma che trovavano in John e Sherlock un'unione a dir poco perfetta. I due vivevano in idillii fatti di sangue, sudore, forza , sensualità e dolci melodie, costantemente coperti dal manto soffice e protettivo della notte che, loro complice, li nascondeva agli occhi del mondo e creava loro una bolla perfetta d'intimità che persone normali potevano solo sognarsi.

Quella notte, dunque, John era seduto sulla sua poltrona verde smeraldo, un po consunta dal tempo, che aspettava il momento in cui quel coperchio si sarebbe aperto. Mancava poco ormai, e quando gli ultimi raggi di un sole morente sarebbero scomparsi, Sherlock avrebbe riaperto i suoi occhi e ritrovato il suo amante, pronto a donargli il suo sangue, la sua essenza, per sfamarlo. Pronto a donarsi per amarlo. Non era sempre stato così, anzi! All'inizio i due si sfioravano raramente con lo sguardo, anche se vivevano nella stessa casa, e spesso si erano rivolti a stento la parola. Non che si odiassero o altro, era semplicemente indifferenza. Ma Cupido, tenero quando voleva, capriccioso e spietato quando doveva scoccare le sue frecce, non aveva lasciato fuori dalla sua lista nemmeno questi due, ed era bastato un semplice sguardo, una semplice parola per accendere in entrambi desiderio e passione, con una spruzzata di amore. E così, era iniziata quella strana storia e quell'amarsi senza riserve.

\- John \- una soave voce melliflua, sussurrò il suo nome, carezzandone ogni lettera, e facendogli venire la pelle d'oca; si avvicinò di corsa alla bara, per accogliere il suo Sherlock, quasi come un cane che faceva le feste al suo padrone.  
\- Sherlock - mormorò in risposta, riempiendosi gli occhi con la figura perfetta e composta che gli stava davanti - Buongiorno. - e si chinò a sfiorare delicatamente con le labbra quelle del vampiro, che sorrise, mostrando i suoi canini aguzzi e bianchi più della neve. Uscito dalla sua bara, si stiracchiò , sotto lo sguardo incantato di John : la camicia di seta rossa che indossava era abbastanza attillata da lasciar intravedere un corpo perfetto, non troppo muscoloso e con una pelle d'avorio da far invidia alle belle statue marmoree di cui gli scultori e gli antichi greci si vantavano tanto. I capelli scompigliati ricadevano in riccioli d'ebano intorno al viso, incorniciandolo. Avevano un'aspetto soffice - e lo erano, John li aveva sfiorati tante volte - e profumavano di rose e vaniglia, così tanto che inebriavano più del vino migliore di Bacco o dei simposi. Il viso però, era per John, qualcosa di unico ed eccezionale : allungato in una forma piacevole a guardarsi, gli zigomi incavati che davano un'aria affascinante a quel viso già di per sè bello, la fronte ampia  che indicava l'estrema intelligenza di cui quella creatura era dotata, un paio d'occhi azzurro ghiaccio e di una profondità da brividi che al confronto lo zaffiro più bello sarebbe sembrato un semplice sassolino, e una bocca sottile e morbida, rossa e invitante come frutti di bosco, che si schiudeva in un sorriso lascivo, mentre gli si avvicinava con quel suo portamento elegante e sinuoso da far sembrare i reali rozzi e sgraziati come scaricatori di porto.  
\- Sherlock - ripetè John, fremendo al pensiero di quando avrebbe sentito affondare nella carne quei canini aguzzi, e il sangue scorrere via, nella sua bocca dove sapeva che la sua anima si scioglieva, e il suo amore veniva fuori. Secondo Sherlock quello era il sangue più prelibato che avesse mai  assaggiato, e di cui non poteva fare a meno. Quindi il lupo reclinò indietro la testa, offrendo il proprio collo, ma Sherlock  si limitò a sfiorare con la punta delle belle dita affusolate e fredde i fori che aveva lasciato la notte precedente.  
\- Non voglio morderti sul collo, John - era una strana abitudine che aveva, ma amava mordere John su qualsiasi parte del corpo, e i diversi forellini che aveva sparsi sull'addome e le braccia ne erano la testimonianza.  
\- Oh...e dove? - chiese sospirando l'altro, rimettendo la testa dritta per vederlo meditare a dita congiunte, mentre lo trapassava con gli occhi da parte a parte come aveva fatto tante volte. Quando prendeva una decisione poi, sorrideva, come in quel momento.  
\- Vieni - e prendendolo per un polso lo trascinò nella camera adiacente, lì dov'era sistemato un bellissimo letto a baldacchino, costruito col legno di antiche quercie, su cui erano intarsiati svariati ghirigori e motivi floreali. Si diceva che quello era il letto preparato da Ulisse per la sua devota moglie Penelope. Risoluto spinse di malagrazia John tra quele coperte nere e rosse, di seta. John amava anche questo del loro incontro notturno : la vena autoritaria e violenta che caratterizzava Sherlock in quei frangenti, dove i suoi occhi si scurivano diventando due pozze oscure, e lanciando occhiate pericolose che avrebbero fatto sciogliere o gelare il sangue nelle vene di chiunque, a seconda del caso. Ed era quello più di tutto a renderlo agli occhi di John, la creatura  più terribile e eccitante di tutte.  
Senza dir nulla gli sbottonò pantaloni e glieli sfilò, lasciando scorrere sotto le sue mani i muscoli sviluppati e tesi dell'altro, mentre incatenava lo sguardo al suo. Non c'era bisogno di parlare, e John lasciò che Sherlock facesse come voleva, abbandonandosi completamente alle  sue cure.  
Il vampiro dunque gli alzò la gamba sinistra, costringendolo ad alzare di poco il bacino dal materasso, e se l'appoggiò sulla spalla, tenendolo in alto con l'aiuto delle mani e della sua forza. Sherlock infatti, in quanto vampiro, era dotato di una forza sovrumana che non gli si sarebbe attribuita, giudicando il suo corpo longilineo e smilzo.  
Iniziò a leccare e succhiare la pelle dorata del lupo, cercando il punto più morbido dove mordere o forse, semplicemente adorava i piccoli sospiri e i gemiti che sfuggivano dalle labbra socchiuse di John. Quando le sue orecchie furono sazie , morse senza preavviso un punto a metà strada fra l'inguine e il ginocchio, facendolo sussultare, oramai preda dell'eccitazione. Succhiando avvertì sulla lingua il sapore dolce che sapeva di marmellata e thè del suo sangue, e ne fu subito inebriato. Bastavano poche gocce a placare la sua sete, e presto i fori furono richiusi, passandoci la lingua sopra.    
Sherlock non aveva mai amato intraprendere rapporti di qualsiasi genere con chichessia, ma l'arrivo di John, volente o meno, aveva scombussolato tutto il suo mondo. Un mondo tetro e notturno, fatto di lunghe ore di solitudine e silenzi  che il violino lentamente aveva smesso di riempire, fino a rimanere lì, muto e abbandonato su quella poltrona verde smeraldo, che ormai era la poltrona di John. Se lo strumento non era più ricoperto di polvere ed inutilizzato, lo doveva al lupo, che una sera l'aveva sentito suonare e si era innamorato delle dolci e malinconiche melodie che riusciva a creare con quelle abili mani. Sherlock amava John che era così semplice e lo amava altrettanto semplicemente, donandosi a lui come le spighe si donano al vento e al sole caldo. Amava anche la sua compagnia, la quale col passare del tempo aveva reso la notte meno buia. Steso su quelle coperte, abbandonato completamente a lui, era uno spettacolo che valeva la sua centenaria esistenza. I capelli biondi e un po lunghi ricadevano sul viso e sul materasso in modo disordinato, le palpebre socchiuse che mostravano parzialmente degli occhi di un'azzurro placido tanto da ricordargli cieli d'estate ormai perduti, le labbra morbide e rosee schiuse per lasciar passare sospiri e gemiti, le belle gambe muscolose, le braccia forti che annesse ad un addome sublime, il tutto coronato da una carnagione leggermente abbronzata, lo rendevano agli occhi di Sherlock un'essere affascinante oltre ogni dire. Erano la Luna e il Sole, la luce e le tenebre, nonostante John avesse scelto le tenebre notturne per stargli accanto.   
\- Sherlock - sospirò, aprendo del tutto il sipario su quei frammenti di cielo, per osservarlo mentre rimaneva immobile a contemplarlo. Per un attimo il vampiro sentì il proprio cuore smuoversi e tremare mentre il suo nome veniva pronunciato con tanto desiderio e amore, reclamando tutta l'attenzione della sua mente sveglia.  
\- John....- disse, senza nemmeno accorgersene, scendendo ad accarezzare con la mano le guance ricoperte da un filo di barba biondiccia che gli solleticava le dita; c'era un sentimento così forte, puro e splendente, nonostante l'eternità buia dinanzi a loro, che quello di Orfeo ed Euridice, Antonio e Cleopatra, Tristano ed Isotta e altri ancora sarebbe parso come un semplice fuoco fatuo, un rametto debole pronto a spezzarsi al primo colpo di vento, una cotta adolescienziale. Avrebbero dovuto scrivere di Sherlock e John, gli scrittori, se proprio volevano descrivere una storia d'amore come si deve. John si puntellò sui gomiti, per poter guardare negli occhi Sherlock; poi fece scivolare una mano tra i riccioli dell'altro, saggiandone la consistenza soffice come piume, prima di attrarre con forza le bocca dell'altro sulla sua. Nessuno dei due chiuse gli occhi, come si faceva di solito: il loro tempo era limitato e prezioso e non volevano perdere il contatto visivo con l'altro nemmeno per un istante. Era difficile descrivere le emozioni che quei due provavano, stretti l'uno nell'altro, come gli anelli d'oro della catena di Bacchide, solo più forti e più splendenti dell'oro stesso. Si stringevano fino a farsi male, ma senza farsene realmente: le loro mani forti non avrebbero potuto ferirsi a vicenda, mai. Difficile persino descrivere che cosa volesse dire per entrambi ritrovarsi nelle mani dell'altro, il tremore, i brividi che li sconquassavano e li eccitavano, finchè uno dei due non prevaleva sull'altro. Non c'era dolore più dolce di quello provocato nell'unire i loro corpi, non c'era piacere più sublime del sentire il calore dell'altro; non c'era estasi più grande dei loro corpi allacciati che inseguivano e ricercavano amore e piacere, che sfogavano desiderio e passione. Un coro di gemiti e sospiri che si intrecciavano nella più solenne delle melodie d'amore, e che avrebbero fatto vergognare la prostituta più consumata. Cupido di sicuro ammirava stupefatto, commosso e soddisfatto un amore che bruciava tanto da rendere il Sole una lampadina! Cenarono al banchetto dell'amore, dissetandosi con un nettare simile all'ambrosia degli Dei Immortali dell'Olimpo. Quando ricaddero stanchi, tra quelle lenzuola ormai sfatte, l'alba era prossima, così come il loro arrivederci.  
\- John...il sole sta per sorgere....- e alzandosi di malavoglia dall'abbraccio morbido e possessivo dell'amante, Sherlock si rivestì, mettendosi la sua camicia di seta viola preferita. Anche John di malavoglia si era alzato e ora raccoglieva da terra i suoi vestiti, con una malinconia crescente che lo prendeva ad ogni sorgere del Sole. Oh, se il Sole non fosse più sorto! Avrebbero potuto stare sempre insieme, e mai separati dal sonno che prendeva il Vampiro, e che lo conservava dai raggi del sole! Sherlock probabilmente lesse i pensieri e la tristezza che pervadeva l'animo di John, perchè avvicinandosi al violino prese a suonare una delle melodie più belle che avesse composto fin'ora, e che gli era stata ispirata direttamente da John. Quando finì di suonare, un timido raggio di Sole perpetrò attraverso le spesse tende nella stanza, illuminando il capo di John di una luce soffusa, mentre il pulviscolo della polvere si abbandonava ad un valzer lento e sentimentale.  
\- E' ora - disse solo Sherlock, e si apprestò ad entrare nella sua bara, il suo letto. John gli si avvicinò, sospirando - Suvvia John non fare quella faccia triste!Ci rivedremo presto! Stanotte ti suonerò il violino fin quando vorrai, ci ameremo fin quanto possiamo e staremo insieme fino all'alba...- anche per Sherlock, quella piccola separazione era quasi dolorosa, e in quei momenti avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno del suo riposo, ma John, che aveva l'opportunità di godere del Sole e i suoi raggi, doveva vivere nella luce del mattino anche per lui.  
\- Lo so, Sherlock. - sorrise dolcemente l'altro, prima di chinarsi a baciare le belle labbre, mentre le palpebre di Sherlock calavano a nascondere il diamante dei suoi occhi - Buonanotte. \- e richiuse il coperchio.  
Avrebbe atteso pazientemente l'arrivo della notte, come ogni giorno, e al suo risveglio Sherlock l'avrebbe ritrovato lì, accanto al suo giaciglio con un sorriso e tutto l'amore che poteva dargli. Sempre e per sempre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **Autrice:**_  
Vi giuro..per la prima volta non so che pensare della mia storia o_o' lascio a voi i giudizi!  >.  
Ah..quando la leggerete, ascoltatevi " _Patti Smith - Because the nigh_ t" perchè se non fosse stata per questa canzone, non avrei mai potuto scriverla! Più che ascoltarla però, leggetevi il testo! Detto questo, vi saluto u_u  
P.S volevo lasciarmela per Halloween, ma ehi, è troppo lontanoooo! >___  
pps l'immagine è di Reaper, ma l'ho modificata con picnik!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
